song of sad love
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: "shame we idolize to blind them from who we are"


Disclaimer-I don't own spirited away or the song **cries*  
  
Chihiro stood on the balcony of her home it has been 8 years since her visit to the spirit world. Things have changed so much for her, so fast it was hard to deal with so she started writing songs.  
  
It all started when she found her parents were not her real parents, them at the age of 16 they died in a car crash just a few blocks from there old little blue house, and no matter how much she cried and screamed his name he never came to save her.. Haku never came... She was now a famous singer and called her self Sen.  
  
"This is Sen I'm not able to pick up the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep bbbbbbbbeeeepp. Hey Sen it's Evan I have a show for you to night so you can sing your songs call me you know the number" Sen just looked at the phone and sighed softly to her self and ran her fingers in her soft silky hair that was to her shoulder blades but still she had it up in the ribbon that her friends had made her.  
  
Later that night she found her self at some TV show performing some of her newest songs. "Every one I would like to sing a song that has never been heard before so I hope you like it" In the back soft sad music started to play.  
  
***"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
  
That's the way the human mind works.  
  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us  
  
to entertain, we reject it.  
  
We erase it from our memories.  
  
But the answer is always there."***  
  
***(Can't wash it all away)  
  
(Can't Wish it all away)  
  
(Can't hope it all away)  
  
(Can't cry it all away)***  
  
***The pain that grips you  
  
The fear that binds you  
  
Releases life in me  
  
In our mutual  
  
Shame we idolize  
  
To blind them from the truth  
  
That finds a way from who we are  
  
Please don't be afraid***  
  
**When the darkness fades away  
  
The dawn will break the silence  
  
Screaming in our hearts  
  
My love for you still grows  
  
This I do for you  
  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time***  
  
***"We're supposed to try and be real.  
  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."**  
  
**Can't wash it all away  
  
Can't wish it all away  
  
Can't cry it all away  
  
Can't scratch it all away**  
  
***Lying beside you  
  
Listening to you breathe  
  
The life that flows inside of you  
  
Burns inside of me  
  
Hold and speak to me**  
  
Of love without a sound  
  
***Tell me you will live through this  
  
**And I will die for you  
  
Cast me not away  
  
Say you'll be with me  
  
For I know I cannot  
  
Bear it all alone**  
  
**"You're not alone, are you?"  
  
"Never... Never."**  
  
***Can't fight it all away  
  
Can't hope it all away  
  
Can't scream it all away  
  
It just won't fade away, No**  
  
**Can't wash it all away  
  
Can't wish it all away  
  
Can't cry it all away  
  
Can't scratch it all away**  
  
** (Can't fight it all away)  
  
(Can't hope it all away)  
  
Can't scream it all away  
  
Ooh, it all away  
  
Ooh, it all away**  
  
**"But the answer is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
  
"Because I'm tired of it too."  
  
"Because I'm tired of it too."  
  
"Because I'm tired of it too."  
  
"Because I'm tired of it too."  
  
"Because I'm tired of it too." **  
  
After the last words were said Sen ran off the stage with tears streaming down her face. She ran endlessly until she found herself back at her home. Filled with exhaustion she crumpled at the steps to the door her body racking with sobs.  
  
The song she had song was about Haku and everyone that she missed ever so much but Haku the most. Sen closed her eyes and let sleep take her to a place far from the pain of the living world.  
  
Not long after she had fallen asleep she was awoken . When she opened her brown eyes she could have died right there on the spot for in front of her was a white-sliver dragon with a flowing mane. "H-haku!" Sen called out with joy as she ran to the dragon and wrapped her arms around its neck and sobbed closing her eyes.  
  
When she opened them she saw beautiful green eyes staring back at her. "No not haku my Chihiro it's Kohaku" he whispered before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips  
  
Well that is the end unless u people want me to make more also review 


End file.
